


Love Equation

by yumisakurame



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumisakurame/pseuds/yumisakurame
Summary: Jaehwan is a kindergarten teacher and Wonshik is the guardian of one of Jaewhan's students, a cute little guy named Yonsook who mysteriously stops attending to class one day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> theres a little fourth wall breaking

First day of the new school year! I was excited to see some new faces here. Wait, what's that? you don't know who i am? aaaaah. _ottokaji?_ i guess i’ll introduce myself. my name is Lee Jaehwan! I'm a kindergarten teacher at ‘Sunny Starters Elementary’ and a new school year just started! I had even went through the trouble of getting to work early and decorating my classroom for the occasion. then at 8am the kids finally arrived, all of them seemed just as excited as I was. there was one kid though…

Kim Yonsook. he seemed shy, which is fine, but something else was off about him too. I didn't understand what that might be but decided to ignore it. we spent all of today on introductions and singing, finger painting -my personal favorite- and of course, nap AND snack time! then at the end of the day the kids and I sat in the school park and played as we waited for the parents/guardians to arrive. most of them were on time but some were laaaate. tsk tsk. they must have busy lives, not that I mind staying with these kids a little longer. if I could adopt them all, i would! in a heartbeat! but I start to worry when it's an hour later and one child still has yet to be picked up. I was just about to head into the main office with little Yonsook when i see someone run over to the park, stopping by the park gate, obviously out of breath.

“sir….? are you okay?” he looks up at me, and for some reason, I'm taken aback by his eyes. they're brown eyes, but that's not what drew me in. it's the shape, it seems almost unique, it's beautiful. I can tell his hair is a mess too, it's a dark brown color- or maybe it's black?- hidden under a red beanie of all things. his face is clear too, the features seem soft- his cheeks look squishy. honestly, he has an almost pure looking face, but I could tell that he could also look super scary when mad too. “sorry I'm late, are you the teacher?” I nodded. his voice was deep, but not in a menacing way, it was soft, but not in a shy way, in a kind way. gentle maybe.

“I'm Lee Jaehwan, I assume you're here to pick up Yonsook?” he nodded, standing up straight. “I’m Kim Wonshik. sorry again for being late, I had some errands to run” I waved him off “don't worry about it, I love children. but next time you're this late, I might take him home!” we both laughed. “no but seriously, if you're not on time tomorrow, I’ll give you detention!” that made him laugh again, I smiled. he had the prettiest laugh and smile I swear I was talking to an angel. “don't worry Mr.Lee, it won't happen again” “good. I’ll see you tomorrow then Mr.Kim” he nodded and left with Yonsook. I couldn't get him out of my mind, that Wonshik guy. he seemed to be about my age. perhaps he's an older brother? either way, I couldn't wait to see him again tomorrow.

the next day I confirmed, that Wonshik was indeed listed as a ‘guardian’ on Yonsook’s blue card, and I was happy, I might have a chance. what made me happier was to see Wonshik on time today, or maybe seeing Wonshik’s face is what made me happier. “Mr.Kim! on time this time, I'm proud of you.” “hello Mr.Lee, you can just call me ‘Kim if you want, Mr.Kim reminds me of my dad” I tried not to perk up when he mentions his dad. now's my chance to have him admit to being Yonsook's brother.

“your dad? was Yonsook’s grandpa a good man?” I ask, feigning ignorance. I couldn't let him know I snooped through the student files after all. he'd think I was a creep! which, I'm not. I promise. “what- oh! Yonsook is my little brother!” he laughed and I laughed with him, relief seeming to overcome me at the affirmation. we talked for a small while before he headed home. I secretly hoped he was gay or at least bi- ah, oh no am I really falling for him? so soon? I can't so that! he's the guardian of one of the students i'm sure that's against my code of ethics to date him. I sighed to myself. dating a guardian isn't  _illegal_ it should be _fine_.

the rest of the week passed in a similar fashion. teach, secretly flirt with Wonshik, secretly swoon over him. go home. in the following months I quickly learned that Yonsook was a sickly child. he got sick often or often had to miss days for hospital trips, but despite this he still seemed happy. Wonshik always seemed happy as well. especially when he was talking to me. his smile lit up my heart and his laugh was more beautiful than any song. 2 months into this routine and we were already on a first name basis, talking as if we were old friends. and 3 months later we had exchanged phone numbers and talked on the phone all night long, then all day long.

I learned his age -he's 23, a year younger than me!- his favorite foods and colors, places and things. and 2 weeks after the third month, we talked about crushes. we were sitting in a park that day, watching as Yonsook played. “ottokajiiiiii?~ if I tell you, you might judge me…” I said, a teasing tone to my voice when he had asked if I was interested in anyone. he just chuckled before replying “ I won't judge, you know me better than that. tell me” and his voice was so sweet that refusing to tell him would be a _sin._  I felt my face heat up as I prepared to tell him of my crush. “well….I'm gay…" I declare hesitantly, testing the waters before continuing. "and I have a crush on this guy with the prettiest brown eyes and the prettiest black hair and a smile that melts my heart……” i'm my face feels like its on  _fire_ and I pray to any being of higher power that he doesn't catch on as to  _who_ my crush is.

“w-who's your crush?” I push the attention away from me cringing internally at the stutter. Wonshik hesitates a moment, is it because i told him I'm gay? does he not want to hang out with me anymore? I steal look over to him and notice he's blushing. what a pretty look on him!!!! the crimson makes those brown eyes of his seem to pop and I only find myself falling deeper in love with him. i'm so distracted by his beauty that I almost don't hear him reply. _almost._  “....you.” and the reply is so softly, I almost don't hear it. so so soft that I need to hear it again to make sure I didn't imagine him say that.

”what was that?” I asked, trying not to let the excitement creep into my voice. but my heart is pounding and I'm already so happy that it's nearly _impossible_ to sit still and wait for his answer as he hesitates again. “you…...y-you're my crush, Jaehwan.” and this time he says it louder, more firmly. it's then that he looks at me and his eyes are so sincere, so soft, so vulnerable and my heart is frozen. i want this moment to last forever. just me staring into Wonshik's way too pretty eyes. honestly his eyes are _impossibly_ pretty and I'm getting lost again. I have to reply to him. “I- you're my crush too, Wonshikie~” The way his face lights up nearly sends me to heaven.

it should honestly be illegal for someone to look so pure. we smile at each other and our hands meet on the bench, fingers intertwining and I feel him gently squeeze my hand. I return the gesture and lean into him, resting my head into his shoulder. the sun is beautiful and so are the light puffy clouds and this moment could not possibly get anymore  _perfect._   no words needed to be said between us. all we wanted to say- all we _needed_ to say was conveyed by that simple hand gesture. from that moment on we were lovers, and I honestly couldn't even  _dream_ of someone more perfect than the man sitting next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

five months after we started dating, everything had very suddenly…. stopped. Yonsook stopped coming to class, Wonshik stopped calling me, texting me, talking to me. my heart ached. where did they go? a week after everything stopped, Wonshik called me, he sounded so broken and already it felt like a stone had been dropped into my stomach. “Jaehwan…. he's dead.” my eyes widened in shock “what?! who’s dead?” but I had a feeling I already knew before he even said it. but I was silently praying that I was wrong. “Yonsook. he's dead, he died of Leukemia earlier this week” my heart sank. not Yonsook, our sweet Yonsook… he was like the brother I never had but always wanted. how could he...? the tears fall from my eyes before I even notice they're there but it doesn't _matter_ because Yonsook is  _dead_. “he… had cancer?" but the words are like a whisper as they leave my mouth. 

 "why didn't you ever tell me…?” I say, this time louder. it's painful, knowing someone I loved so much is just... gone. “I'm sorry. he was being treated that's why he was always so absent but he just suddenly took a turn for the worse and oh my God-” I hear sobbing on the other end and I wish I was there with him, but then I remember that I have a car and that I _can_ and  _should_ be there with him. “shhhh you'll be okay just… breathe. take a deep breath okay Wonshik? you'll be okay.” I coo into the receiver, hoping to help soothe him. “he was the only family I had left”my heart sinks. he was an orphan, I remember he told me the story of his parents passing. now he had to lose his little brother too? it wasn't fair. “I know he was, I'm so sorry."

there's a small pause and I use it to say something risky. "I know you miss him with all of your heart but there's nothing you can do about it now.” he's silent for a moment, only his sniffles and receding sobs can be heard and my heart all but _shatters_ at the sound. he shouldn't have to feel this way. no one should. “I know" finally comes the soft reply and his voice is so empty that it takes every fiber of my being to keep from breaking down. there's a long pause before Wonshik speaks again, his tone of voice making him sound like a child. "Jaehwan? can you…. can you come spend the night with me? i don't want to be alone right now, especially since the funeral is tomorrow.” That's the invitation I was waiting for. it was 10pm on a school night. I had work tomorrow.

but those thoughts held no weight. there's no way in _hell_ I was gonna sit here and let him suffer. so as soon as he asked me to come over I started packing some clothes to last the night and maybe another night in case he still needed the support. “I'm on my way over right now." my voice filled with resolve. "text me your address. do you want me to go to the funeral with you, too?” I let my voice soften and sweeten showing him that I cared, that I was there for him. I packed some dark clothes because honestly even if he had said no I still would have went. and I expected a 'no' but his real answer was a soft “yes, please.” it broke my heart to hear him sound to fragile, I made a mental note to stop and buy ice cream for him. “alright. I'm on my way now. I love you.” I blow a kiss into the receiver and he musters a very weak chuckle. “love you too.” I wait for him to hang up before changing out of my PJs and into something less… star themed. I zipped up my bag and put on my coat, grabbed my keys and my bag and my phone and headed to my car, getting in and driving off into the night.

when I got to Wonshik’s house it was already 10:52pm and I half expected him to be asleep, but he was awake and answered the door with red teary eyes as if he had been crying all day. his whole face was puffy, he looked miserable. it was more of an instinct than a reaction when I threw my arms around him in a bear hug, holding him tightly. “I'm here for you, Wonshik” he nodded into my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me. “thank you.” and just from those two words I could hear that he already felt at least a little better. the rest of the night was pretty peaceful, we fell asleep cuddling each other. when morning came we both got dressed in all black and I drove him to where the funeral would be held. we drove in silence with only the sound of other cars and my own car moving to break the silence.

the funeral was also, for the most part, silent. only the voice of the lay person could be heard. it was an indoor funeral. Wonshik cried throughout the whole thing, I wanted to cry too, but more than anything I wanted to be strong for him, so  let him cry on me, and didn't let myself cry. after the funeral I drove him home and tried my best to cheer him up. making corny jokes and doing silly things. I got him to chuckle-just a small bit- but it was enough, which made me happy.

that's when i got a call from work. they asked why I hadn't come in today and I explained that something _very_ important had came up and promised that I would be in tomorrow. I had honestly _completely_ forgotten about work, it was the furthest thing from my mind what with the love of my life attending the funeral of his last living relative. how could I care about my job at a time like this? it still didn't matter in the end, all that mattered was that Wonshik was happy. and I promised myself that I would help him return to his old happy self, because Yonsook's life may be over but Wonshik's _isn't_.

I spent the night again at his house. the next morning I got up early, made breakfast for myself and Wonshik for when he wakes up and headed to work. when it was story time and all of the kids were on the rug, we decided we'd talk about yesterday instead of read. ‘Mr.Lee! we missed you yesterday!’ ‘did you see Yonsook? we miss him too!’ ‘Mr.Lee we painted something for you and Yonsook’ the children's voiced filled with excitement and happiness as usual. it lifted my spirits to hear them so happy. “oh, really? let me see!” I responded to the most interesting outburst. I watched as they all smiled and ran off to get their paintings. most of them were of  Yonsook playing with the others or drawing with scribbled on captions of ‘where are you?’ ‘come back!’ or ‘we miss you!’ a few were letters, in cute childish handwriting that said ‘are you sick again? get well soon! we miss you friend!’ or messages like that. some of them were paintings of me with Yonsook asking us both where we were.

these drawings and letters clearly expressed the children's worry for me and Yonsook. something about such childish innocent made my throat feel tight, like I might cry. I didn't cry at the funeral. for some reason the realization crushes me. ‘Mr.Lee, will Yonsook ever come back?’ that question is what broke the dam, I had tried so hard to pretend to be strong, for Wonshik. but I couldn't do it forever. I felt a tear roll down my cheek against my will, but I did my best to keep smiling, I couldn't break doww. not here, not now. “No. Yonsook… he moved away. he won't be coming back ever again.” it felt kind of pathetic letting myself cry in front of the kids like this. but i couldn't help it. the weight of losing Yonsook hurt too much, not to mention the added weight of having to lie to the children. I felt _miserable_. 

the children seemed panicked at my tears. ‘did we upset you?’ I hear one of them, a girl, ask me. “no no! I'm just-” but before I can finish, I'm cut off, by one of my male students, this time. ‘are you sad because Yonsook won't be coming back anymore?’ I nodded, swallowing back a sob. “yes, I am. I miss him” I covered my face with my hands and cried. holding my breath every few seconds to keep from sobbing. ‘don't cry Mr.Lee!’ I started feeling little arms wrap around me and moved my hands from my face to see a bunch of the kids trying to hug me all at once or others offering me snacks or favorite toys or candy to make me feel better. I smiled, laughing weakly through the tears and hugged as many of them back as I could.

the emotions were overwhelming. I loved them all so much and I could tell they loved me lots too. we sat like that for a while until I could finally pull myself together. I wiped my face and gave the kids a smile, standing I clapped my hands together. “OKAY!” I said to them in English. ‘okay!’ they all repeated, making me grin widely, I _loved_ that. “nap time!! everyone get your sleeping bags out!” they nodded and went to the Naptime closet, got out the sleeping bags- of which I personally brought with them in the second week of school- picked a spot on the floor, laid down and napped. I sent Wonshik a text saying ‘I love you more than anything. can't wait to come home to you ’ before going to take a nap with my kids.

as soon as I got to Wonshik’s house I hugged him tightly and covered his face in kisses, making him laugh. I smiled brightly at him. “Kim Wonshik!!! I love you!!!” I exclaimed excitedly, making Wonshik chuckle and all I wanted in that moment was to have him chuckle and smile and be happy for all eternity. “I love you too, you're in a good mood today” he notes, hugging me once more before pulling me into the house. “it's because of our children! they made me cry because they all love me so much!” though I told him so happily he still seemed taken aback by the fact that the kids had made me cry. “they made you cry? are you okay?” the concern that fills his face is sincere and I find myself once again thanking whatever higher powers may be for the blessing that is Kim Wonshik.

I merely nodded in response and took his hand, kissing it dramatically. “Wonshik. stay with me for 7 more months, okay?” he seemed confused but nodded and accepted. 2 days later I went back to my house. 3 months later Wonshik moved in with me and 4 months after that on our one year anniversary, I took Wonshik out to a fancy restaurant, we talked and ate and laughed and smiled. it was a great day. we took a walk in the park under the moon and as we walked hand in hand I thought to myself that since the moon was high in the sky, and the stars were sparkling, and with the streetlights illuminating us, that now would be the _perfect_ moment. it wasn't too hot or cold that night, there wasn't too much wind or noise. the mood was perfect, the air felt magical. I stopped walking “Wonshikkie...?" I start, hesitating to ask the question on my mind. he stops walking when I call his name and pays full attention to me. "remember seven months ago when I asked you to stay with me seven more months?” he nodded silently, waiting for me to go on.

I moved to stand in front of him, facing him and having to let go of his hand somewhere along the way.”well… this time...” I hesitated, taking a deep breath. I felt my face heat up. I was shaking, was it visible? I hoped to hell not. “this time, can I ask you to spend the rest of your life with me?” I pulled the ring box out of my pocket, my hands were shaking violently by then and it's a miracle i didn't drop the box. but I still somehow opened the box. inside was a simple silver band with three -probably fake- diamonds stuck in the band. I watched his reaction. he had hid his face in his hands. he must have been blushing a bright red. what I wouldn't give to see his precious flustered face. just the thought of it helped me relax enough so that I wasn't visibly shaking.I could hear him laughing softly too, the laugh I had fallen in love with so many months ago, a little over a year ago.

“you're serious? you wanna marry me?” he had removed his face from his hands and as expected his face was a bright red, he looked so precious and so _stunning_ like that and I almost took out my phone to capture that face in a photo. I nodded. “I do, I really do. your so perfect to me I honestly can't see myself with anyone other than you." I answered my voice full of sincerity and pure _love_ for this man. "what do you say? wanna be my husband one day?” he nodded. speechless. “yes” he nearly choked out, his voice soft and filled with admiration. it looked as if he might cry. I watched as he swallowed hard before speaking. “yes. _of course._  I love you so much.” he sniffled, trying his best not to fall apart. “I love you too." I wish there was a stronger word for love to convey how I feel for him. it wasn't until I put the ring on his finger that he started to cry, with happiness. I smiled at him and hugged him tightly before pressing a sweet and tender kiss to his lips, and he kissed back. everything seemed perfect just then. the rest of the world had melted away and it was just the two of us kissing right under the light of the moon and stars that hung from above.


End file.
